


Snufkin & Moomin

by The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea/pseuds/The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea
Summary: A poem about Snufkin and Moomin's summertimes.





	Snufkin & Moomin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princex_N](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princex_N/gifts).



He is my thunderbird, he is my light,  
He who has eyes that glow in the night.  
He is my pearl, and I’ve dove deep to find him  
He is my love, my stars, my Snufkin.

He is my candle, and I’ll read by his light,  
He who whistles and wishes on kites,  
He is my moon, so soft and soothing,  
He is my sweet, my soft little Moomin.

He is a line of verse you find in the back of a book,  
He is a fish fighting his way from a hook;  
He is a traveled path filled with pine  
He is Snufkin, and he tells me he’s mine.

I’ll not deem to possess him, I’ll not use a net  
I’ll let him swim where he pleases, but one day I’ll bet  
He comes close to my fingers and nibbles my hand,  
And allow me to muss up his scarlet strands.

He is a constant, something dependable,  
And he is never, ever expendable—  
He’s just as enduring as a note in a song  
And without him, I fear, the winters are long.  
But when he races for me, the sun on his skin,  
I’ll open my arms and let him right in;  
I’ll take down defenses and all of my shields  
And with him, my traveler’s ache has been healed.

He is my thunderbird, he is my light,  
He who has eyes that glow in the night.  
He is my pearl, and I’ve dove deep to find him  
He is my love, my sun, my Snufkin.

He is my candle, and I’ll read by his light,  
He who whistles and wishes on kites,  
He is my moon, so soft and soothing,  
He is my sweet, my heart, my Moomin.


End file.
